


The One rule

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: You have disobeyed Commodus and he punishes you in the best and yet worst way.
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The One rule

“Good day ladies and boys! I hope you are all doing well today.” Said Commodus with a charming smile as he entered his harem, his icy eyes scanning the room; three hundred of his men and women who were only there to pleasure him and bring him comfort when he needed; perfect. And it wasn’t so bad, they could basically do anything they wanted in their free time, being educated, relaxing, and as the privileged of the Emperor, they could get anything they wanted, he always made sure to pamper his darlings. They all smiled and bowed to the handsome Emperor, a passionate man who was not to be fooled and who could kill when vexed. But he was a good lover, very good, who knew how to reciprocate the pleasure he received, who was generous, benevolent and even tender with those he appreciated the most. As long as you respected the rules established, whatever they were, everything went well.

“Who would please you today, Caesar?” asked the eunuch who watched after the harem.

“I am looking for my favorite.” he smiled, he was eager to see you and spend time with you. In dark corners some would say he had fallen in love with you, lately you were the only one he asked for. But no one would ever dare to say it aloud, the Emperor was very private about his harem and it was forbidden to anyone to mention it and even less when it came to you, his most precious possession.

“Y/N? Let’s see where she is…” the man bowed to the Emperor and went to look for the woman he desired and Commodus decided to do the same, hoping to surprise you. Perhaps you were having a bath, putting on makeup, reading…he was curious. He kept his impatience inside, it could be fun, search for you, he felt like a predator looking for his prey…you were a rare bird, beautiful, smart, strong-willed; he was addicted to you. 

As he silently walked in the corridors of the harem, he heard noises and a man such as himself instantly recognized moans of pleasure. His blood started to boil in his veins, the one rule that was not to break was being broken. Quickly, he found the direction of the noises and came bursting into the room and here you were, his favorite girl, betraying him by breaking the unique rule, receiving pleasure from something else than him, pleasuring yourself.

You jumped when someone burst in your room, and you looked at Commodus in fear as your recognized him, he was furious.

“Commo-…!” you couldn’t say more that he had crossed the distance that separated him from you, he seized your chin, looking at you in the eyes.

“Don’t call me by my name! not when you have broken the only rule you had! Only I can give you the pleasure you seek, have you forgotten?”

“No, Caesar.” You tried to shake your head; you didn’t think he would catch you.

“And you are lying to your Caesar. If you remembered, you wouldn’t have dared to pleasure yourself. I think a good reminder is needed.” His eyes were burning, and a sly grin formed on his lips, you didn’t know whatever to be afraid or excited, but you knew you would regret your mistake. The Emperor soon dragged you out of the harem, not caring about how uncovered you were, but after all, people knew that if they laid their eyes on the favorite, they would die in the following minute.

“I don’t want to be disturbed. Under no circumstances!” he said as he crossed the door leading to his quarters. The guards nodded and closed the doors, whatever happened, you would be at the mercy of the Emperor and no one would intervene…

Commodus threw you on the bed “Take off the rest of your clothes.” He ordered you as he angrily paced in the room, why would YOU, of all of them, betray him, the one he lo-…preferred. You didn’t protest and undressed, you had all the liberties and privileges you wanted against one simple rule…and you had failed, succumbed to temptation.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed you were finally naked and he stopped, his eyes detailing your body, damn you were gorgeous, he would even dare to say you were more beautiful than Venus herself. However, you felt almost uneasy, intimidated by his intense look “Lie down, and don’t move.” He ordered you next, his tone dangerously low. You quickly obeyed, not wanting to anger him more, you laid still, waiting for him to do whatever went through his mind. Before you could think further, he sat astride you, his weight on your body preventing you from escaping him, pressing his hardness against your core, made you moan in need but he ignored it. You watched him as he took off his neck scarf and then grabbing your wrist, tying them together above your head with the piece of cloth, tightly enough for you to feel punished. He brought his lips closer to your mouth but never kissing you “I am going to make you regret your insolence.” He said in a dangerously calm tone; you wouldn’t know him, you would fear for your life, but Commodus knew the arts of punishment, in its many forms…

“I’m sorry Caesar, I…” you couldn’t finish your sentence, he put his index on your lips to shush you.

“I am not asking you to apologize Y/N. It’s too late for that. Now, I forbid you to talk unless I ask you to. Clear?”

You nodded vividly “Yes, Caesar.” And he pulled back, his eyes detailing your naked body once again, all the marks of arousal were still present on your body, your nipples hard, your pupils dilated, you were se beautiful when you felt pleasure; a shame this time it wasn’t because of him, he didn’t like it at all and had to change that.

“Only I have the right to arouse you.” With his fingertips, he brushed over your so inviting nipples, watching your breath quicken as his fingers slowly slid down your body, your lower belly and stopping right above your pelvis, your eyes didn’t leave his hand, how bad you wanted him to touch you more, by reflex you lifted up your hips which made him chuckle.

“Tsktsk…so impatient already my dear.” He clicked his tongue in disapproval, a sadistic grin on his face before spreading your legs to have a full view on your womanhood. You couldn’t help but blush, despite being used to be intimate with the Emperor, his intense and hungry look on your private parts was…overwhelming and you found yourself quite ashamed of your state, wet and eagerly waiting for satisfaction.

You watched as Commodus lowered himself on you; you already knew he wouldn’t take off one single piece of clothing, simply because you would like it too much to see him naked. You swallowed down as he started to place slow, languishing kisses on your thighs, moving closer to your womanhood, inch by inch, your inner thighs, then your pelvis, his kisses lingering on your skin for long seconds, he inhaled your scent, the one that made him crazy like an animal.

“Oh Y/N why must you do this to me…” he groaned, he craved to fuck you and yet, because of your disobedience he had to punish you, not able to enjoy you as much as he wanted. “Your pussy is Caesar’s, just mine…not even yours. Mine.” He tilted his head and kissed it full mouth, making you gasp in surprise, oh by the gods, that mouth! You clenched your fists, pulling on your binds as if to free yourself, you wanted to bury your fingers in his dark locks. You whimpered as he slowly licked from down to up, the tip of his tongue teasing your hole, how bad you wanted him inside you but he would not even finger you, especially in that mood.

“None of them taste like you do…you are intoxicating….addictive…” he murmured between laps, his hands maintaining your legs wide open, amused by how you kept moving your hips in need. You closed your eyes, starting to moan as he lightly sucked your clitoris.

“Oh C-…!” his name died in your throat, remembering his order, you much preferred his torture rather than having him not touching you at all. And as a warning, his tongue stopped its work for long seconds, you let out little cries, desperate for more. Commodus watched you from between your thighs, pleased by the despair he generated in you.

“Feel it Y/N this pleasure, this craving for satisfaction…only I can give it to you.” He murmured against you core before continuing again, skillfully licking and sucking the sensitive skin, making you moan again and more and more, louder each time, you wanted to scream his name, your Emperor to whom you were so devoted to. You squinted your eyes shut, your mouth agape as you felt him moan while pleasuring you, it was known, Commodus loved pleasuring with his mouth, to taste those he desired and it excited him beyond reason.

And how much he loved your taste, he could do this all day along and forever, you made him lose his mind. And how unfortunate it was that he had to punish you and just as he felt you were about to climax, he stopped, moving his mouth away from your soft spot.

“Com- Caesar please!” you cried out in frustration, tears prickling in your eyes, you heart was racing and you rocked your hips in hope for satisfaction but nothing, he didn’t touch you and instead watched you with some satisfaction. You were so sorry, you just wanted him!

“Oh I will please my little dove but before that…tell me who were you thinking about as you disobeyed me. And then I will decide the end of this…” His hand went to your womanhood, the tip of his fingers teasingly brushing over your clit, he knew how to make you talk and he could keep it going for hours. You whimpered, a tear running along your cheek, you just wanted to beg him to grant you orgasm.

“I-I….was thinking about you Caesar…always…only you.” You answered honestly, your voice trembling. He briefly froze, surprised by your words. He was flattered and almost felt dumb, actually you had never betrayed him, he occupied your thoughts constantly, you only had desire for him and even in pleasuring yourself, you only allowed the thought of him to grant you this pleasure. “I-I’m so sorry Caesar…I wanted you so much and I didn’t want to disturb you in your work..I-” he didn’t let you finish you apology that his mouth was between your thighs again, he was eagerly continuing his divine work on you but this time he won’t deny you what you sought. What a fool he had been!

“You have been such a good girl, my dear…so good!” he said as he pleasured you, getting lost in his actions, his arousal was at its peak, terribly excited by your confession and how much you craved him. And soon you came, in a relieving scream of liberation, finally free from all this desire you had trapped inside you and Commodus followed you, your only pleasure made him come. You panted, recovering your breath for long seconds and starring into each other’s eyes.

Before he pulled on the knot of your bindings and freed you, happily letting you wrap your arms around his neck, your fingers burying in his locks “Thank you, Commodus.” You breathed with a pleased smiled and he grinned in return, you had the most beautiful expression on your face each time he made love to you.

“Next time you desire me so much Y/N. Have a eunuch call for me.” He leant closer to you, capturing your lips for one of his very tender kisses “It will be a pleasure for me to fill in all your desires.” He promised you softly, and here’s why you loved him so much, a man of extremes, capable of violence and sadism and yet would be the most possessive and tender lover.


End file.
